


Falling

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: At first, it was on a whim. The next was just because. By the third, Reisi was convinced that he had fallen.“Homra 4.”“Homra 4. As inthe Homra 4. The highest sought after company for in almost every industry.”“Yeap.”“And you’re its?”“Boss.”





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying and doing homework but I'm doing this instead, what has the fandom done to me...  
> The world needs more Modern AU MikoRei so this happened XD Honestly, I did not expect nor intend for it to be this long. Whoops
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At first, it was on a whim.

Reisi didn’t go to the bar often but when he did, it was for a good reason. He downed the drink in front of him before signalling the bartender for another.

“Rough day?” A deep voice drawled. Reisi turned his head towards it. The owner of said voice had messy red hair and wore white shirt with a black jacket, lined with fur at the hood.

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business.”

The red head shrugged. “What’s your name? Don’t see your kind much around these parts.”

Reisi raised an eyebrow. “My kind?”

“Yeah, your kind. Y’know, prim and proper?”

“Then I suppose you see your kind much more often.” He replied, smirking as he did.

“My kind?” The man says, tone incredulous, as if he wasn’t expecting the remark to be thrown back at him.

“Yeah, your kind. You know, rude and barbaric?”

The man smirks before speaking again. “Suoh Mikoto.”

“Munakata Reisi. So Suoh, do you have a problem with my kind?”

“Not really,” Suoh replies offhandedly. “They’re just really irritating and annoying.”

“Oya? Then why would you approach me?”

Suoh stared at him for a while before shrugging. “Dunno. You just had a face that said you had a shitty day. Most of your kind don’t have that look.”

“Aa.”

They shared a few more drinks while making small talk.

“Wanna come over?” The question was sudden, random but it seemed to fit Suoh.

Reisi glanced at him, eyes slightly glazed over, before figuring there was no harm. “Sure.”

A simple word. It was only later that he knew what a simple word could do to him.

* * *

The next was just because.

“Munakata! This is the second time a deal has fallen through. What is wrong with you?” His boss reprimands. “You have never let a deal fall before and now you have done it twice!”

Maybe he should ask his beloved son. “I’m sorry.” Reisi says instead. “It won’t happen again.”

His boss sighs. “It better not. I’m only giving you one more chance.” He picks up a file from the many on his desk and holds it out. “I’m entrusting this to you because you have done a lot for the company but if this deal falls through as well, I will fire you no matter how loyal you are to the company. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” He replies, grabbing the file and bowing as he turns to leave the room.

He returns to his room and begins reading the file to get a gist of what he’s supposed to do when an irritating voice is heard.

“Yo Munakata-senpai! Seems like you made another deal fall through huh? That’s bad… you’re gonna get fired at this rate.” His boss’ dear son says, voice somewhat stifled as he tries hard not to laugh.

Reisi’s eye twitched as he refrains from strangling the guy right there and then. He takes a deep breath and plasters a smile onto his face. “Yes, it is quite unfortunate.”

“Well! Guess you’ll have to do better. My dad doesn’t take fallen deals lightly, even if they're from long time employees.” The man replies.

“I know. Would you mind leaving now? I’d like to focus on the task.” Reisi says as politely as he can.

“Ah yes yes.” He turns to leave and when he’s at the door, turns to face Reisi again as he sang, “Good luck Munakata-senpai~!”

If Reisi had a pencil in his hand, it would have snapped in half. He needs a fucking drink. He takes another deep breath and returns his focus to the file on his desk.

* * *

“Hey, haven’t seen you in forever.”

Reisi turns to the voice before acknowledging it. “Suoh.” Body relaxing as the man took a seat next to him.

“Shitty day again?” Reisi could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“And what makes you say that?”

Suoh half shrugs. “You had that look on your face when I first saw you.”

“I’m surprised, I never expected you to be so observant.” It was Reisi’s turn to smirk.

“Well I’m sorry for breaking your expectations.” The red head lightly rebuts.

The conversation drops and comfortable silence overtakes it easily.

“Come over.” This time, it wasn’t a question but a statement.

Reisi shouldn’t accept, but he wanted a release, needed to vent some of this anger. However, he shouldn’t be doing it with the guy that has been plaguing his thoughts lately. He opens his mouth to refuse. “Sure.” He says instead.

* * *

By the third, Reisi was convinced that he had fallen.

“Munakata!! What the hell have you been doing??!! The deal fucking fell through again!!!” His boss screams the moment he enters the room.

“I’m sorry sir,” He says immediately. “It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t, because you’re fired.”

Reisi opens his mouth to tell his boss to give him another chance but the words died at his throat when the son entered the room.

“Dad? You wanted to see me?”

“It’s ‘Boss’ in the company remember? But yes I’ve called you.” The boss turns to face Reisi as he continues. “You will be taking over Munakata’s position.”

“Eh? Munakata-senpai’s?” He says in surprise so fake even a child could have seen through it. “You’re firing him boss?”

“Yes, he’s been making too many deals fall through, I don’t need people like him in my company.”

Reisi almost wanted to reply, he was right there you know, he can hear every bloody thing that’s coming out of his boss’ mouth. Fine, if this is what his boss thinks then so be it. Let’s see who will get the last laugh once your son takes over. The useless little shit who can’t write a fucking report by himself and has to have Reisi cover for him every time.

“Yes sir,” he says. “I will pack up and leave now.” Then he turns to leave the room, shoulders feeling lighter than when he first went in. Guess he’ll have to start job hunting though, that’s unfortunate, maybe he should have asked his boss to stay. But as he faces the son on his way out, he sees the smirk on his face. Nope, fuck that little shit. There is no way he is going to ask his boss to stay now. He would much rather job hunt then work under that guy.

* * *

Reisi had just downed his drink when a new one was placed in front of him without him even asking. He turned to the owner of the hand and wasn’t even surprised. “Do you live here or something?" He asks teasingly, words slightly slurred. At Suoh’s raised eyebrow, he continues, “You always seem to be here when I am. That’s too much of a coincidence don’t you think?”

Suoh chuckles as he hauls himself up onto the seat next to Reisi’s. “Nah, I work around here though.”

“Oh?” Reisi lets out.

“Mhm, you just happen to arrive before I do. Maybe you’re the one that’s making it a coincidence Mu-na-ka-ta~?”

Reisi scoffs. “Please. Like I’m that desperate. My work just finishes and I come over, just so happens that you finish work as well.”

There was comfortable silence as they downed a few more drinks before Suoh broke it. “Wanna talk about it?”

Reisi glanced at him, surprised that Suoh would be perceptive enough to see he has a problem but too drunk to actually show it. This was new. He had never brought up Reisi’s problems. But with the amount of alcohol he drank, he didn’t bother thinking much into it and instead flashed a rare genuine smile. “Maybe later. Thank you Suoh.”

“N-No problem.” Then he pauses before continuing. “I uhh gotta use the bathroom, be right back.” If Reisi had kept his gaze on Suoh instead of turning back to his drink, he would have seen the red on his cheeks that was definitely not because of the alcohol.

Reisi hummed in acknowledgment even though he knew Suoh couldn’t hear it.

He was in the process of swirling his new drink when he heard a voice that was clearly not succeeding at trying to sound seductive. “Hey there, pretty face. What’s a cutie like you doin’ here?”

Reisi’s eye twitched at the nicknames and contemplated ignoring the man but he didn’t seem like the type to give up so he answered. “Rough day.” Maybe if he answered curtly, this guy would get the hint and leave him alone.

“Oh, is that right? How about you come home with me then? I’ll make you feel a lot better.” The man responded, one hand wrapping around Reisi’s wrist as he did.

Reisi immediately flinched at the contact and tried to free his hand. “No thanks.”

“Aw don’t be like that babe.” His grip becoming tighter, Reisi swore it was going to leave a bruise. “I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” Reisi tensed. With the amount of alcohol he had drunk already, his body was very close to becoming dead weight. He didn’t have enough strength to break free of the man’s grip.

“No thanks.” He repeated, voice slurring as he looked towards the counter, trying to signal the bartender to help him. Unfortunately, the bartender was busy tending to someone else. “I’m not interested.”

Then before the man could pull him off his chair, he sees another hand shoot out to grab the man’s wrist out of the corner of his eye.

“Let him go.” A deep voice growled threateningly. Reisi did not need to turn to know the owner of the voice. “Don’t touch him with your filthy hands.”

“What’s it to you buddy?”

Suoh kept quiet for a while before answering. “Doesn’t matter. Now let him go or I will gladly do it for you and I will not be responsible for what happens if you don’t.” With that, Suoh must’ve gripped harder because the man cried out in pain. “Ow! Ow, okay! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He immediately released Reisi’s hand and cradled his own to his chest when Suoh let go.

“If I ever see you around him again, I will not hesitate to break your arm. You understand?”

The man nodded frantically before rushing off. After he did, Suoh turned to face Reisi, “You okay?” He asked, voice completely changing from threatening to soft. He gingerly picked up Reisi’s hand to inspect for any bruises.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Reisi could feel Suoh tense when he saw the faint bruise that the man had caused with his grip. “Suoh?”

Suoh seemed to snap out of it as he sighed. “I leave you alone for one minute and you can’t even take care of yourself?”

Reisi let out a dry chuckle as he raised his eyes to meet Suoh’s amber ones. “Guess I must’ve drank more than I thought.”

“C’mon. I’ll take you home.” With that, Suoh threw a couple of bills onto the counter before pulling Reisi off his chair. Reisi immediately falls onto Suoh, unable to hold himself up.

“Jeez you’re dead drunk.” Then he adds something in a softer voice that Reisi can’t catch, he doesn’t bother asking either.

Reisi doesn’t reply. Then he feels Suoh drag his arm around his shoulder, one hand gripping his wrist and the other around his waist. “My house is closer, I’ll bring you there.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Not that Reisi had any fight in him to resist.

When they reached Suoh’s house, Reisi was still drunk but better, the walk had cleared his mind a bit.

Suoh carefully laid him down on the couch before moving away. He came back a few moments later with a glass of water. “Here, sit up and drink this.” He called as he pulled Reisi up into a sitting position before handing him the glass. Reisi grabbed it with two hands, still not trusting himself, vaguely registering that Suoh had taken a seat on the couch near his waist. After he downed the glass, Suoh took it away from him and placed it on the coffee table next to the couch before returning his attention to Reisi. He felt a warmth at his cheek and leaned into it.

“What happened?” His voice was gentle, soft.

Reisi doesn’t answer and instead leans forward to land a harsh kiss on Suoh’s lips. Suoh kisses back but soon stops, his other hand coming up to cup Reisi’s cheek.

“Hey, what-”

“In the morning, I’ll tell you then.” Right now all he wants is to forget.

Suoh eyes soften. “Will you be here in the morning?”

Reisi feels a pang in his chest. He had always left before Suoh woke up.

“Yeah.” He whispers, soft but genuine.

“Okay then.”

* * *

When Reisi awakens in the morning, he opens his eyes and is immediately blinded by the sun, causing him to flinch and close his eyes. He lifts his hand to shield his eyes before carefully opening them again. He turns to face away from the sunlight and is greeted with the sleeping face of his companion, illuminated by the sun, giving him an ethereal glow. Slowly, he lifts the hand he isn’t leaning on to trace the features of Suoh’s face. His forehead, eyes, nose, mouth. He closes his eyes when he reaches his cheek, barely touching it before he feels another hand comes up to catch his hand and keep it there. His eyes open to meet amber ones gazing sleepily at him.

“Mornin’.” Suoh mumbles, voice raspy.

Reisi manages a small smile. “Good morning. Did I wake you up? I thought you a heavy sleeper.”

“It’s nice seeing you in the morning.” Suoh says, completely ignoring Reisi’s question.

Reisi’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh?”

“Mhm.”

They stay like that for a few minutes until Reisi opens his mouth. “Well, I suppose I should get going.” He says, moving to get off the bed when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back. “Oh no you don’t. You promised you’d tell me in the morning.”

Ah, he was hoping that Suoh had forgotten about that.

“Unfortunately, I’m not as forgetful as you think.” Oh, had he said that out loud? “Now it’s morning. So talk.”

Reisi hesitated before he spoke, “I lost a major deal and…” he stopped and laughed dryly. “My company is kicking me out.”

“Because of one deal? What kind of shitty company is that?”

“I lost a couple others actually. Honestly, as much as it’s going to sound like an excuse, I think I got sabotaged. Ever since the boss’ son began working, all my deals have been falling through.”

“Asshole.” He hears Suoh mutter and smiles slightly.

“Yes, I suppose he is.”

There was silence. Then, “Come work for me.”

Reisi blinks, stares at Suoh for ten straight seconds before letting out a very intelligent. “Excuse me?”

“Come work for me.” Suoh repeats easily.

Reisi raises an eyebrow, “Where?”

Suoh smirks. “In my company.”

Reisi blinks and stares at Suoh again. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I’m pretty sure I just heard you say your company.”

“That’s what I said.”

“You have a company.” That was not a question, that was a statement.

“Yeap.”

“And it’s called?”

“Homra 4.”

“Homra 4.” Reisi repeats. “As in _the Homra 4._ The highest sought after company for in almost every industry.”

“Yeap.”

“And you’re its?”

“Boss.”

“So let me get this straight.” Reisi takes a deep breath because this is way too much to take in at once. “You’re the boss of Homra 4, the biggest company in Shizume and you’re asking me to come work for you.”

“Yeap.”

“As a?”

“CEO.”

“If this is a joke, it is not funny.”

“It’s not a joke, I’m serious.”

A long silence was dragged out until Reisi asks, “Why?”

“None of my staff want to take over the job after the previous CEO left, said that they’re content with where they are, the lazy shits, so I’ve been trying to find a suitable guy to take over. But so far none of them have caught my interest. Until you.”

“So you sleeping with me was just so you could ask me to become your CEO.”

“No. Hell no. Don’t you dare think that way. That and this.” Suoh says, gesturing to the two of them. “Are in no way related. It’s true I wanted you to become my CEO but that is not the reason why I fucked you.”

“So vulgar.” Reisi lightly quips.

“Oh shut up.” Suoh rebuts, though the glint in his eye gave away his enjoyment. “So? Gonna join or not?”

“Can I ask a question first?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you sleep with me then?”

Suoh stiffens before his arm tightens around Reisi’s waist. “Do I have to say it?”

“If it’s possible.”

Suoh sighs dramatically before gazing straight into Reisi’s eyes, stare so intense, Reisi felt heat pool in his stomach. Then he leans forward and presses his lips against Reisi, before pulling back slightly.

“Isn’t this enough?” He says as he closes the gap once again.

Honestly Reisi is thankful, he didn’t know what prompted him to ask that question but he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to return those words should Suoh have said them. After all, meeting three times is too little to say he was in love, though Reisi was sure he had fallen.

When they pull away again, Reisi is barely able to get out a “I suppose”, before his lips are claimed yet again.

* * *

A few months later and Reisi has long gotten used to this family they call Homra 4. The light banter, the occasional serious discussions about the company’s projects, the friendly rivalry between the red’s and the blue’s as they so called themselves. Reisi finds that he’s smiling more since he’s joined as well. He does not regret having to leave his old company and joining Homra 4.

“So. How many people have you used this tactic on to get them to join?” Reisi says in the morning when they both woke up, tone slightly teasing.

“You’re the first and the last.” Mikoto answers without hesitation.

“Cheesy barbarian.” He replies, red staining his cheeks.

“Love you too~” Mikoto chuckles as he pulls Reisi closer and presses a firm yet tender kiss onto his lips. 

He definitely does not regret falling for a man called Suoh Mikoto.


End file.
